


Unmentionable Things

by spiralicious



Series: Dear Bob [1]
Category: Subeta (Game)
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Gen, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of pets get stuck inside and an inquire ensues after one of them finds an odd garment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmentionable Things

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Final Challenge: Lingerie, under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.
> 
> In the original version, Cam was named Marley. 
> 
> It's sort of an outtake from a much larger work I am still hammering out called Dear Bob. Original Author's Notes are below.

With Snappy and Cam on a date by Veta Lake, it had only made sense for Glacialis to stay at Cam's and Mark's house in Shadowglen. There was no reason for both pets to stay alone and really, Snappy's and Glacialis' apartment was too tiny for the celinox and tigrean to play and carry on in.

Upon hearing about Snappy and Cam's plans, Lori jumped at the opportunity to throw her own pets into the mix. Everyone went along with the plan despite Dean O and Mark's inability to get along and Sammy Baby's constant need to antagonize Glacialis because no one really wanted to know what the witch needed the house to herself for. The fact that she threw in ZWE tickets for all the pets sweetened the deal a little. Dean O and Glacialis were great fans of lucha style zombie wrestling. Sammy pretty much went wherever Dean O did and Mark didn't mind the impromptu outing as it was a very short trip to the Skylight arena in the Underground from his house.

Unfortunately, not long after the all the pets were dropped off and their owners were on the ferry to the main island, a virus warning was issued for all of Shadowglen and parts of Darkside. Residents of the island were advised to stay indoors until the warning was lifted and no non-zombies without an infection volunteer card would be allowed in the Underground. The warnings were fairly common, but it was still disappointing for all involved.

It took Dean O all of five minutes to throw himself on his back and declare it was the worst trip ever. Mark pointed out that he could still watch the match on TV with Glacialis and Sammy. In fact, Mark very strongly suggested Dean do so as Sammy's eyes were all glazed over and no one wanted the violent little fox to get any new ideas. Dean, however, was a curious dragon bent on ignoring everything the older tigrean said and went on a treasure hunt through the house.

During the second match, Dean waddled in as fast as he could on his hind legs holding a black wad of cloth. “Look at this thing!” Dean held up the curious garment for the others to see. “I don't know what it's for, but it smells funny.”

Glacialis' eyes widened in recognition of one of Snappy's more intimate garments. He'd had similar questions the first time he'd seen it on laundry day once. “Put it back, Dean!” he hissed.

“Why?” By then, Dean was holding it against himself, still trying to determine its purpose. Sammy circled around him curiously.

“It's Snappy's and it's private!” The celinox was practically working himself into a tizzy. Mark tried to calm him by grooming his head. As usual, Dean rushed over to pull Glacialis away, still completely ignorant of feline interactions and convinced Mark was an old perv.

“How can it be Snappy's if it's at Cam's house?” Dean asked while he petted Glacialis' head, trying to get him to make the “car motor” sound.

Glacialis pushed Dean back with his paw. “It's special underwear for when he and Cam are alone.”

Dean blinked at Glacialis in confusion.

Mark groaned loudly in annoyance. “When they have sex, you simpleton.”

“Oh... Wait, I've seen them have sex. They don't wear special underwear, they're naked. I still say they're doing it wrong. When me and Sammy...”

“No one wants to hear how you and the bat eared monster get your jollies off, again,” Mark interrupted.

“They wear the special underwear before sex,” Glacialis ground out in embarrassment. His “daddy's” sex life was not really something he wanted to discuss.

“I thought Lori said underwear was so humans can cover and protect their private bits. I've seen Snappy's private bits. That thing wouldn't cover or protect anything. And why would you want to cover up and protect them before sex? Isn't that when you should be showing them off? And it has little boobie cups. Snappy doesn't have boobs. Sometimes Cam has boobs. They are both really tall. Maybe it is Cam's.”

Everyone started ignoring Dean's rambling monologue about then. Mark glared at Glacialis for telling Dean about Cam's changes. Glacialis swore he had never said a thing, especially after Dean had walked in on Snappy and Cam the first time. Sammy piped up for the first time that evening and told them that he had told Dean after he had noticed it happening once when they were in the park together and didn't realize it was supposed to be a secret. Mark was very disturbed that he hadn't noticed that Sammy was underneath him until he spoke up and tried to move away from the creepy fox. Sammy however, kept up, moving in sync with the tigrean.

Glacialis sighed as he watched his friend's futile attempts at getting away from Sam. He tried to help, but Sammy bit him. He stalked off to where Dean was still trying to decipher the true nature of the clothing he'd found while Mark and Sammy fought it out.

“Dean, it's like a costume,” Glacialis tried again. There was something very wrong with a situation involving anything sexual that he knew more than his idol, Glacialis had decided.

“You mean like when Lori wears the shiny dresses and hits the naked men that come to the house and tells them they were very, very bad?”

Glacialis blinked “No. Not like that. I don't think. I mean Snappy used to do that I think, but I was very little and he made me go upstairs before anything really happened, but there was stick with lots of little tails on it and everyone was wearing tight shiny clothes and next to the bed there was this big thing that made this whirring noise like my toothbrush. I really like that noise.”

Dean tilted his head as he tried to make sense of this new information and filed it away for later. “So Snappy wears funny clothes before he has sex?”

“You like to wriggle in butter before you have sex.”

“Everyone should wriggle in butter,” Dean insisted.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features the pets of my human avatar, Snappy (although technically he is the personification of the zodiac sign Cancer), vexed_wench's human avatar, Lori (who is a witch), and a made up human avatar, Cam (who is a 6'2” garden fairy with raspberry pink hair who randomly changes genders against his will). A common celinox is a lynx like pet with a long tail and long crystal spikes growing out of its back. Glacialis is large for his species. (http://subeta.net/petinfo.php?petid=3596459) A jollin is a very small big eared desert fox. A hydrus jollin is a jollin who has been cursed by a mermaid. (http://subeta.net/petinfo.php?petid=3564659) It should really say something about Sammy's personality that out of a tiger, a lynx, and a dragon, everyone is worried about pissing off the six pound fox. A mahar is a type of dragon in Subeta. There is no information to indicate its size, so for the purposes of this fic and the verse it is set in, Dean O is about ninety pounds and around the size of a German Shepard. He changes his coloring often. (http://subeta.net/petinfo.php?petid=3577507) A tigrean is the Subetan tiger that is native to Shadowglen. Mark is of the Twilight variety. (http://www.subetalodge.org/pets_full/species/Tigrean/color/Twilight) Shadowglen is one of the lands in Subeta. It has the cemetery and an area called the Underground where Subeta's large zombie community is. The Underground features many things, including the Skylight which has the arena for the Zombie Wresting Entertainment (ZWE) matches. Every February Subeta has a holiday called pandemic where people can volunteer to get infected with the zombie virus and get to infect others. I have never celebrated pandemic and have just decided for this verse and fic that virus warnings are common for Shadowglen and that if you are an infection volunteer, you have a card indicating such like a donor card.


End file.
